


Oral Magician

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu's halitosis from binge drinking becomes too much for Marisa to handle. She's bound to take matters into her own hands eventually.





	Oral Magician

It was an average summer afternoon at the Hakurei shrine, nary an incident or even cloud in the sky.

Seated on the steps into the compound were two girls. A witch and shrine maiden clad in attire befitting their station.

The shrine's heir, Hakurei Reimu. Was currently partaking in an alcoholic beverage.

"Hey Marisa, this saké Suika brought over is absolutely divine. You sure you don't want any?"

The magician, turning to the maiden. Could only respond with a simple grimace. "Um, Reimu. Don't take this the wrong way, but your breath stinks."

"So what?" Reimu retorted to Marisa. "Hygiene is second to worship."

"Yeah but there's a limit! Do you even know what a toothbrush is?" the magician uttered as she pinched her nose.

"What is that?" The maiden inquired.

"You don't know? How do you even clean your teeth?" Marisa retorted.

Reimu promptly have her companion a response to her inquiry. "Oh i just pick at them with any tree branch i come upon."

"Eww, no wonder. Let's go to my place and it get fixed up." Marisa stated in an urgent tone.

"Fine, but it better not take long." Reimu answering the magician. Putting her liquor to the side.

As Marisa brandished her broom, she quickly beckoned to the maiden. "You're way too drunk. c'mon, hop on."

"Fine." The maiden retorted reluctantly. Taking her seat behind the magician and holding onto her abdomen, as she levitated a few feet from the ground.

Moments later, the couple made landfall in front of a European style cottage Marisa called her abode.

"Don't fall over, da~ze." Marisa teased her inebriated companion, as she disembarked Marisa's broom.

"Can it, hack magician." Reimu pouted as the pigment of her already red face deepened.

The two entered Marisa's accommodations. Consisting of a low table in between a couch and loveseat with a fireplace by the corner. Magical trinkets and artifacts lined the shelves around the area.

"Okay, wait here" Marisa beckoned to the maiden.

"Whatever." Reimu uttered as she sat on the magician's couch. Her legs spread far enough to reveal her undergarments.

Moments later, Marisa returned with a small bristled apparatus, upon it was a strange paste.

"This is a toothbrush and toothpaste! I started buying it years ago from Kourin!" Marisa spoke triumphantly as she made a resounding grin. Revealing her pristine white molars. "C'mon let me sit by you." The magician asked her companion

"If it will satisfy you." Reimu said with disdain.

The magician seated directly next to the maiden with a request. "Okay, lie on my lap and say aah."

Without hesitation, Reimu performed the command. Head directly laid upon the magician's lap.

The maiden said nothing as Marisa brought the brush to the maiden's molars. She felt Reimu's body tremble with anticipation.

"This may tingle a bit, Da~ze." Marisa uttered as she slowly brought the bristles to Reimu's teeth. Moving the handle side to side.

"Hnnngrh." The brunette moaned to the sensation, shivering every time Marisa made contact in between her teeth and gums.

Marisa felt the maiden's body get warmer and warmer. Almost as if her erogenous zones were stimulated.

"Oh, feeling horny?" Marisa inquired to the brunette. Marisa had never seen Reimu so defenseless and lustful before.

Reimu wanted to smack the magician in response, but the waves of pleasure throughout her body compelled her to comply.

Marisa brought the toothbrush to her tongue, brushing the muscle in a vertical motion.

Reimu was in absolute euphoria, her eyes motioning upwards as drool came out the side of her mouth.

"Okay i think it's about time, Kourin told me you can swallow that stuff!" Marisa uttered as she removed the toothbrush from the maiden's mouth.

In a quick motion, Reimu swallowed the contents of her mouth, quickly responding afterward.

"Okay, that felt good. But i don't understand why i should do that every day." Reimu stated with a satisfied look on her face.

Marisa gave the other girl a large smile as she replied "So i can do this!" as she bent down and proceeded to give the brunette a keep kiss directly into her mouth.

Reimu could only turn red in the face at the blonde's forwardness. "idiot." Was the only response she could muster.

"Ain't this the best place to be? da~ze" Marisa reassured the maiden as she started caressing Reimu's hair.

"It's certainly comfortable." Reimu uttered as she closed her eyes.


End file.
